bleachfandomcom-20200222-history
Rukia Kuchiki/Expanded Universe
| race = Soul | birthday = January 14''Bleach'' manga; Volume 1, Rukia's Character profile | gender = Female | height = 144 cm (4'8½") | weight = 33 kg (73 lbs.) | blood type = A | affiliation = Gotei 13, Soul Society | profession = Shinigami | position = Captain of the 13th Division | previous position = Lieutenant of the 13th Division | division = 13th Division | previous partner = Jūshirō Ukitake | base of operations = Seireitei, Soul Society | relatives = Renji Abarai (Husband) Ichika Abarai (Daughter) Hisana Kuchiki (Sister, deceased) Byakuya Kuchiki (Adoptive Brother/Brother-in-law) Ginrei Kuchiki (Adoptive Grandfather) | education = Shin'ō Academy | shikai = Sode no Shirayuki | bankai = Hakka no Togame | manga debut = Volume 1, Chapter 1 | anime debut = Episode 1 | video game debut = Bleach: Heat the Soul | japanese voice = Fumiko Orikasa | english voice = Michelle Ruff | spanish voice = Belén Roca (Spain) Liliana Barba (Latin America) }} Novels Rukia appears in a number of the Bleach novels, including Letters From The Other Side, which is a novelisation of the early chapters of the Bleach manga. She features in The Honey Dish Rhapsody, a novel set during the week Ichigo Kurosaki and his friends spent in Soul Society following the escape of Sōsuke Aizen. In The Death Save The Strawberry, Rukia decides to try to restore Ichigo's lost Shinigami powers following the defeat of Aizen. Rukia and her developing relationship with Renji Abarai is a major focus of the novel WE DO knot ALWAYS LOVE YOU, which is set in the period following the defeat of Yhwach. Movies Rukia is featured in all four animated movies adaptation of Bleach, as well as in the live action film adaptation of Bleach, where she is portrayed by actress Hana Sugisaki. Dark Rukia Dark Rukia is an alternate form of Rukia which appeared exclusively in Bleach: Fade to Black. While in this form, instead of her own Zanpakutō, she has a gigantic, double-edged scythe, which she easily wields with one hand. Her outfit appears to be completely different, and she is barefooted. Her deep black hair is now lavender, as well as her eyes. While in this alternate state, her powers have been augmented, and she appears to fight differently, as opposed to her normal self. Dark Rukia appears in Bleach: Heat the Soul 6 and Bleach: Heat the Soul 7 as a playable character. Video Games Rukia appears in most Bleach video games. In Bleach: Soul Carnival and Bleach: Soul Carnival 2, she has a technique called , where she creates up to three icicles while in the air and lets them drop down on an opponent on the ground. Rukia is also confirmed to be playable as her Quincy Blood War self in the upcoming action-adventure crossover video game Jump Force, where she'll be able to use her Bankai. .]] In ''Brave Souls specifically, Rukia's Bankai appears for the first time outside of the manga in the Thousand Year Blood War Arc summons. Her special is "Bankai! Hakka no Togame!", where she deals immense damage to all enemies as well as inflicting Freeze. Miscellaneous Rukia features in the musical adaptation of Bleach, Rock Musical Bleach as well as Koma-Bleach, a two volume comedy spin-off based on the Bleach manga. Plot Bount arc (anime only) Note: Events occurring in this arc are only in the anime and do not constitute canon material. The New Captain Shūsuke Amagai arc (anime only) Note: Events occurring in this arc are only in the anime and do not constitute canon material. Zanpakutō Unknown Tales arc (anime only) Note: Events occurring in this arc are only in the anime and do not constitute canon material. Beast Swords arc (anime only) Note: Events occurring in this arc are only in the anime and do not constitute canon material. Gotei 13 Invading Army arc (anime only) Note: Events occurring in this arc are only in the anime and do not constitute canon material. References Category:Expanded Universe Tabs